


Salt Lamp

by princeawful



Category: Bandoms, Music - Fandom, The Front Bottoms, bands - Fandom
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Princess - Freeform, R18, Sex, Smut, Smutty, angel - Freeform, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeawful/pseuds/princeawful
Summary: Brian has a really cool thing to show Mat among other things





	Salt Lamp

Brian and Mat had just gotten out of class, since their school is within walking distance from Brian’s house they almost always walk together there and hang out. Brian hums along to a song that’s been stuck in his head all day, Mat ticks a piece of his hair behind his ear and sighs as he walks beside his boyfriend. Once they’re well enough away from school Brian slyly takes Mat’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. This causes a rose red blush to spread across the shorter boys face. Brian then stops right in front of his house and faces Mat, taking both hands in his, he smiles the biggest and dopiest smile. “Matty, I’ve got something really cool to show you.” a faint blush creeps its way onto the taller boys’ face. Mat looks up and blinks a couple times at Brian. “What?” The taller of the two plants a light kiss onto his boyfriends forehead. “You’ll see checkers, it’s really rad c’mon.” Brian then leads them both into his place then shuts the door behind them. He corners Mat against the door, towering over him. Mat shrinks a little and bites his lip. “Bri, what is it?” Brian leans in and kisses Mat passionately, squeezing the others hand then snaking his hand up his shirt. Mat rolls his eyes back and let’s out a faint moan, his cheeks heating up at all this attention. As much as Brian wants to pound his boyfriends pretty little ass into next year in the living room he hesitates and pulls back but not before giving Mat’s ass a nice squeeze. The smaller now out of breath and half hard whines a little at the sudden loss of his boyfriends touch and sweet lips. Brian smiles and looks Mat up and down. “I got ya there, Matty. I’ve been practicing on your mom.” Mat straightens up and sends a harsh glare Brian’s way. “Fuck off,” He hisses. “I’d love to.” Brian replies with a giggle then he grabs Mat’s hand again and leads him upstairs. He opens up the door to his room for his boyfriend, the taller boy can’t wipe the smile from his face or his eyes off the most beautiful and perfect lover of his. “God I love you so much. Even when you’re pissed, it just makes you even cuter.” Mat responds by flipping Brian off, still a little mad about the comment he said earlier. “So what did you wanna show me anyways, Sella?” Mat looks around the room not really noticing anything out of the ordinary just band posters on the wall, various stickers on Brian’s dresser and some clothes on the floor. “Oh! Right!” Brian gestures to his desk at a pink salt lamp and plugs it in and it starts to change colors. Mat smiles and looks at it too. “That’s really pretty Brian I love it.” He then looks up at his boyfriend, a small blush dusting his cheeks again. Their eyes lock for a few seconds and “Brian tears up a little at how beautiful and perfect his little boyfriend is. “Oh shit hold on!” He panics for a second quickly running over to pull the shades down and turn off the other lights in his room. “There! now you can see it better!” Mat stands beside his boyfriend, leaning up against him and chuckles. “Now I can really see the colors, Brian thank you.” The taller boy wraps his arms around Mat and hugs him tight the soft glow of the salt lamp fills the room. At first they just stand there swaying and everything feels so still, with May’s face buried in Brian’s chest and his arms wrapped tightly around each other. Brian breaks the silence and kisses the top of Mat’s head. “I love you so much.” The smaller boy squeezes Brian tighter and says a very muffled ‘I love you, too.’ Even though Brian could tell what the other had said he still can’t help but tease him. “What was that, Checkers?” Mat looks up at Brian, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t make me say it again you already know.” Brian smiles and runs his hands up Mat’s shirt and starts tickling his ribs. The smaller boy squirms and giggles, trying to pull away. “AHa nO stOP!” Mat pleas. Brian keeps on tickling him until they somehow end up on the bed, Brian hovering over Mat and running his hands all over his small waist. Mat’s giggles turn into moans as Brian plants small kisses from his collar bone up to his neck. Brian snakes his hand down to Mat’s hard on, stroking it through the fabric. Brian grinds on to Mat’s thigh, biting down on the smaller boy’s soft lips. “Mmm..” He lets out a moan and runs his hands up Brian’s shirt leaving red scratch marks with his nails. The taller boy then moans back and bites down lightly onto his boyfriends neck, nipping and sucking there. Mat knows there’s gonna be a hickey there in the morning, Brian loves to leave evidence as a reminder. Mat tugs and pulls his boyfriends pants in an effort to get them off, he whines because there’s a belt in the way. “Brriian..” Mat fumbles with getting the belt off, he’s too flustered to focus on anything other than getting Brian’s dick inside him. Brian pulls back a little, taking his hands off his boyfriend and undoing his belt and zipper. “That betters, sweet heart?” He smiles, kissing, Mat on the nose before pulling his pants and underwear off. Mat nods and blushes then starts to pull his own pants off. Brian reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out some lube, setting it on the bed beside Mat. Both completely naked now, Brian can’t help but stare at the beautiful angel beneath him. “God, you’re so hot.” He leans in over and bites down hard onto Mat’s neck, causing the smaller boy to let out a loud moan. He pulls back a little and kisses the bite. “I’m sorry baby but you just looked so delicious.” Brian licks his lips then moves to get off Mat and sits beside him. “Now, suck daddy off so he can be ready for your sweet little ass.” Mat scrambles to get up, eager to taste Brian’s cock. Mat moves in between Brian’s legs leaning down with his ass up for obvious reasons. The taller of the two reaches over and smacks Mat’s ass, he was practically asking for it with that up in the air and all. Mat winces at the sting of Brian’s hand. “Oh baby I’m sorry was that to hard?” Mat nods no and takes Brian’s cock in his hand. “Just perfect, Daddy.” Mat says before moving his tongue around the tip of his boyfriends cock. Brian moans, biting his lip and running his fingers through Mat’s hair. The soft light of the salt lamp illuminating Mat’s face and changing from Green to Blue to Red to Orange and so on. Mat sucks on the tip then slowly takes in Brian’s length, he tries his hardest not to gag. Brian tenses up a bit, tugging on Mat’s hair lightly. “Ah f-fuck, do you see how sensitive you make, Daddy?” Brian moans out. “I’m so hard for you angel you turn me on so much, fuck.” Brian reaches over to slap Mat’s ass again. Mat moans bobbing up and down slowly on his boyfriends cock. “Aah fuck Mat” He grinds lightly into his boyfriends mouth trying carefully not to make the other gag. “I wish I could tell the whole world how good you are at sucking cock. Would you like that angel? If I told the whole world how much of a slut you are for Daddy?” Mat moans in response reaching down to touch himself, his heading bobbing up and down. Brian starts to get impatient and pulls Mat’s hair. “Off.” Brian says sternly. Mat takes his boyfriends cock out of his mouth, his face flushed red. Brian hands Mat the lube. “Get yourself ready for Daddy, Princess.” The smaller boy nods then squirts some lube onto his hand. “Now turn around so Daddy can see you finger yourself.” Brian says, taking his own cock in his hand. Mat lays down again with his ass in the air, he adds one finger in his entrance moaning as he starts to stretch himself. “How would you like it if I made you wear a plug during one of our shows? Every time you bounce up and down playing you’ll think of Daddy inside you. But I’ll be right there in front of you onstage, no touching allowed.” Mat adds another finger inside of him, moaning into the mattress at Brian’s words. “Then after the set is over everyone will see your hard on in your pants, Mat. Do you want everyone to know that Daddy is fucking you?” Mat nods moaning and whining already insanely turned on and getting close. Brian pumps his cock a little bit faster and moans. “I’ll kiss you right on stage and grab your ass. Then say ‘This ones mine.’ and growl.” Mat huffs and moans “a-ah fuck” Brian sits up and positions himself behind Mat. “Hands off.” Mat takes his fingers out of himself and whines quietly. “I want you, Daddy.” He moans. Brian positions his cock against Mat’s wet entrance. “Daddy wants you too so badly. Ready?” The smaller boyfriend nods and takes the sheets in his hands. Brian slowly pushes in, making sure not to hurt his precious angel of a boyfriend. “Mmm how’s that baby?” Mat gapes his mouth and his eyes roll back. “Ahh fuck..” Brian smirks and takes that as a queue to go in a little deeper. Brian then takes Mat’s hand and squeezes it tightly, leaning over his boyfriends back. “I love you so much” Brian whispers into Mat’s ear. Mat moans, his eyes half lidded “Mmn I love you so much, too Daddy.” Brian gets his length deep inside Mat’s pretty little ass, he gives him a second to adjust to his size. “All good my love?” Brian kisses Mat’s cheek. The other nods in response. The taller starts to grind slowly into Mat he snakes his hand around to stroke his boyfriends cock. “Daddy will take care of his Princess no need to touch yourself unless I say so.” Brian kisses up and down Mat’s neck and shoulders grinding faster against his ass. Mat’s mouth gapes and he moans as he’s getting pounded into the mattress when Brian picks up the pace. “Ah mMn D-Daddy..mnn..” Mat grips the sheets tightly, already getting close to his climax. “F-fuck princess I’ll never get tired of this fucking view.” After a few more thrusts into Mat he finds his sweet spot, pounding against it and causing Mat to cum all over the sheets and his tummy. “F-fuck Bri I’m gonna-“ Brian nips and sucks on Mat’s neck, reaching his climax soon, feeling Mat shake and quiver around his cock. Brian cums shortly after, letting out a loud moan the neighbors will surely hear. Both now panting, Brian takes pulls his cock out and flops down beside Mat. “Ah ah fuck.” Mat immediately cuddles up to his sweaty boyfriend, still blushing and panting. “Mmm I love you I love you” Brian smiles and wraps his arms around the boys smaller frame. “I love you too baby.” He kisses his forehead and closes his eyes. “Mm..” They both start to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am as I was falling asleep. Please enjoy. There might be some typos I forgot to fix but oh well. It’s a one shot don’t know if I’ll add stuff later probably not but who knows haha.


End file.
